To You Who Bears the Star
by AkazukinCruz
Summary: Ian Hecox runs into a girl that knows a deep secret about him and Anthony. And what's this about The Other World? Based on Black Rock Shooter
1. Prolouge

**To You Who Bears the Star**

Smosh © Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox  
>[OC] Arthur Rook and Alternia Saneshift © Akazukin Cruz<p>

* * *

><p><em>Blue sky<em>

_Yellow sun_

_Green fields_

Everything here is nice, nothing disturbs this peaceful scenery.

_Orange glow_

_Red sun_

_Brown grass_

It seems that the time has come for us to leave this beautiful place.

_Black sky_

_White moon_

_Colorless tears_

Where are you? I have been looking everywhere for you...

* * *

><p>[AN] Yep, new story. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the other one. Just wanted to take this opportunity to write it! :^)


	2. Where did He Go?

Smosh © Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox  
>[OC] Arthur Rook and Alternia Saneshift© Akazukin Cruz<p>

* * *

><p>Standing idly on a cliff, a young girl looks out onto the world before her. Blue eyes showing no emotion and her lips in a straight line.<p>

The wind softly passing by, it was all peace.

But soon, it will not be, she knew this.

An explosion soon came in the world she was staring at, and the young girl jumped off the cliff.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"So, all you have to do is run to the park while Ian chases you, okay?"

"Sure." Anthony stood up from his chair and went on a ready stance.

"Okay...ACTION!"

_**[time skip]**_

"PHEW...that was a long day!" Ian said after they went back to their house.

"Yeah..." Anthony idly replied as he slumped to the couch. Ian soon followed.

"What's wrong man? You've been down the whole day. Is it about Kalel moving again?" Ian narrowed his eyes, furrowed his brows and pouted his lips like a (fake) detective.

"No, I've already told you. Me and Kalel have talked about it and we're cool with it. I mean, we're still together and we didn't break."

"Then, what's the problem?" Ian stood up and turned to Anthony.

"I'm fine! There's nothing wrong at all! Just a little tired, okay?" Anthony then walked to his room, leaving Ian in the lving room.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

Walking towards the place of the explosion, the young girl pulled up her hood.

There were many destroyed buildings and scaffoldings, some even have chains wrapped around it. But there was one thing that was noticeable among the place, is that there is a giant bundle of chains in the heart of the place.

The chains seems to be holding down something, something that is wanting to break free.

The young girl walks towards it with no fear at all.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe I should go talk to him. Not yet, I am getting hungry. Okay, bye mom." Ian hung up the phone, grabbed his car keys and went outside of his room.

As he walked past Anthony's room, he felt that something isn't quite right. He knocked on the door, no answer. He did it again, but still no answer. Giving up, he opened the door.

But no one was there at all.

"Anthony?" Ian walked inside. "Are you hiding or something? Come on man." Still no answer. 'Maybe he went outside, but he doesn't do that without telling me.' He thought as he closed the door.

When Ian passed by the black table, there was a note on the center. He noticed this and read it, it says, 'Ian, sorry if I suddenly went out without telling you, I'm meeting a friend today and it was getting late, so I already left. Anthony'

'So that's where he went to...' Ian put back the note on the table and went out of the door.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

As the young girl is almost near to the giant bound of chains, something has hit and sent her flying to a destroyed bulding.

The girl tries to stand up, but is forced to the ground by another entity.

She opens her eyes, only to see a girl of red hair and white eyes, looking down at the young girl with the redhead girl's foot stepping on the blue eyed girl.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

Using the keys, Ian opened the front door of their house. 'I think Anthony's home now.' Ian thought when he stepped inside.

He was right, Anthony was home, sitting on the couch, but he wasn't alone.

Right beside him was a girl with red hair and white eyes.

* * *

><p>[AN] Uhm...hope you like it! This was based on Black Rock Shooter the Anime in case you're wondering...


End file.
